Harry Potter Gets An Otter 2
by corgisrockbutt
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the OTTER. What happens when Harry gets yet another Otter? R
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the otter 2

Harry Potter and the otter 2

Harry was disappointed that his otter friend had been eaten for breakfast on purpose. So, he went in the _Otters Daily Magazine_ and found a river otter up for adoption. "Ginny dear!" he called to his wife in the kitchen.

"What the fuck do you need now!!" his wife came in to the living room wild eyed. Her wand was snapped in half hanging from her apron pocket and a rat was dangling by its tail in her hand.

"Do you think I could afford another otter?" Harry threw the magazine into her hands causing her to drop the rat, which exploded.

"You couldn't even take care of a goddamn germ!" Ginny threw the magazine on the floor and spat on it. "Also we are having duck tonight! A goddamn duck! Look how goddamn poor we are…" She wandered out of the room like a mental penguin.

"I am goin' to fetch some McDonalds. I don't want ah' goddamn duck tonight." Harry stood up, stuffed his _Playwitch_ magazine in his jacket sleeve, grabbed his broom and flew off to the nearest McDonalds.

"Hello, this is McDonalds how may I help you." drawled a South American accent from the speaker.

"I want the duck nuggets." He pulled down the sun shade protection thingy and checked out his teeth. Harry heard some honks behind him and stepped on the pedal. Life sucked balls off Eric. It really did.

Later the night when Harry was bored of playing poker with Ron, he started watching QFUN on the sports channel. When a commercial came up about otters for sale with no tax, he flipped out. He rushed over to the phone, dialed the number on the screen, and got himself an otter for 9.99.

The next day when Ginny found an otter shitting all over her front step, she flipped and beat it with a stick until Harry saw what was happening.

The next few days Ginny threatened to sign divorce papers. Harry knew that he had to get away with her (with the otter) somehow so he crashed at Ron's place for awhile.

The otter was named Gregory, in Ron's favor, and was the best damn thing Harry had ever had (besides the other otter). The only problem was it ate the sofa and had fecel problems for a week. Harry was not too happy about that.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ginny finally got over the fact that the otter and Harry were inseparable, Harry came back home

When Ginny finally got over the fact that the otter and Harry were inseparable, Harry came back home.

"Fuck the otter." Ginny would murmur whenever the otter did something that did not please her. And she would move on with her old life like nothing ever happened.

One day Harry found a flyer that offered free otter food to whoever came to their store twice a week. Harry did so, but it turned out the otter food was shipped in from China and had a thin lead coating over each kibble. The otter got terribly sick and was taken to a vet.

The vet was "real nice" and made Ginny and Harry pay 40,000 bucks for surgery to remove the internal organ that was affected. So for the next few months they were broke and could only eat gruel and Cheetos(Harry stocked up on those a long time ago).

When Ron came back from his vacation on a Mexico cruise ship, he loaned Harry and Ginny with money so they could actually make trips to the grocery store.

The otter was very healthy after the surgery so Ginny refused to feed it when Harry was away. Therefore it starved five days of the week.

One day Harry was at Office Depot when he found a perfect wand. It was gold and had a silver point. It also came with a GPS system. He decided this would make the perfect anniversary present for Ginny.

When he got home he set in his garage (Ginny never came in there because that is where the otter slept).

He told Ron about his find and Ron promised not to tell Ginny. But Ron "accidentally" did anyways. For the next few days Ginny was a total mother fucking kiss-up to Harry.

On the day of their anniversary, Harry went to retrieve the wand from the garage. But to his surprise it was on the floor completely chewed up. Ginny came in to see why Harry was so loudly cursing and saw the mess. "Ginny I know this looks like your present but…"

Harry could not finish his sentence for Ginny had pushed past him, grabbed the sleeping otter by the tail, ran into the kitchen, then to the blender to make an otter smoothie.

Fortunately Harry caught up to her and took back his precious otter before it was part of a fruit combo.

Ginny demanded a divorce, and stomped up to her room. Harry on the other hand shrugged and took the otter for a walk with Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry the first sentence repeats itself! If you have some info on how to fix it please tell me. Thnx. Thanks to Alien Emerald and Paula I can continue with my work as happy as a clam. (also Harry potter and the otter 1 was written a long time ago, so, yea) Anywho…**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

The otter had led Ginny to thoughts of suicide so she had to take mental classes. But besides that Harry had been very much amused by its presence. He even wrote a novel called; The otter. Unfortunately the otter ate it before Harry could mail it to the publishers. Ginny's Oriental rug was worth a less couple hundred bucks that night.

Ginny came home that same night from her mental class and beat the shit out of that poor animal.

One rainy day a witch named Paula Measly came by. It turns out she was the girlfriend who Harry met in Vegas 56 years ago. The otter was not pleased though, and attacked her the moment he sniffed her essence.

Ginny was pleased and realized that the otter was not a worthless piece of crap after all. But she still liked to kick it.

One bright and sunny day the otter found a quarter on the beach. He brought the shiny piece of metal to Harry.

"Wow Gregory, you have a quarter. We can go bye something with it after Ginny is done tanning."

And Harry did keep his word; afterwards they stopped at a Target. The otter got a yellow squeak toy, Ginny got some womanly supplies, and Harry got a donut.

On their way home the otter broke in to Ginny's tampons, which made her extremely mad (and Harry extremely amused).

On that same day Harry finally reached puberty.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not getting any reviews, but that is okay. I have to recommend Alien Emerald because her work is s very touching and well written. Anywho…**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harry was deprived sleep on a faithful night in October, when the otter was hit by a pickup truck. Harry was the first to hear the loud squeak. He woke Ginny, and the two of them rushed outside to see what kind of trouble the otter got himself into this time. When Harry saw the otter flat on the truck's front, he burst out in tears. Each memory of the otter and him spilled out onto his pale cheeks. They gently slid to the ground and formed a pool of sadness.

Ginny shrugged and went to go make herself some coffee.

The driver tried to apologize but Harry wouldn't accept it. The otter was the only thing in the world that ever mattered to him, and watching the otter squeak it few last breathes of life on the hood of a pickup was not going to happen.

Harry grabbed the otter, walked five blocks down to the vet, burst in, and screamed at the receptionist for emergency medical help.

Unfortunately, the receptionist did not know how to speak English.

Instead, Harry bounded inside the surgery room and seized a woman who looked like the vet.

The woman, in spite of being startled by Harry, fixed up the otter in no time. She charged a couple hundred dollars which made Harry to have to dig out his Visa from his fanny pack.

The otter and Harry went to Baskin Robins to celebrate the amazing save.

It turns out otter were not allowed, so while Harry was going to the bathroom the otter had been kicked out.

Harry used some colorful language on the manger

Unfortunately, that guy did not know English either.

Harry was starting to wonder if he was in Mexico.

When he got home Ginny was playing the x-box with her old lady friends.

"Harry, I am so sorry that your otter was ran over." screeched an old lady with a huge mole on her head and fake eyebrows.

"Well, I went over to the vet and they fixed hem' up!" Harry sat down with his otter on a recliner.

Ginny yawned." I knew that ya' bastard would do just that. Hand me the Dorritos Dorris."

Harry went out of the room, the otter at his feet, and together they fell asleep, hopeful that whatever ever happened, they would always be friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally I am finished with all Ok, here is a summary of the next story I am going to make

**Finally I am finished with Harry Potter and the Otter 2. Sorry for the weird ending, so I'll tell you what happens afterwards. Harry dies a short 3 years later and Ginny gives the otter to charity (thankfully the humane society rescued it) Please give me ideas for a new story in any topic. Thnx. (P.S. hallelujah this story is **

**complete!!)**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
